


Mais avec qui pourrait-il aller?

by Ploum



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Multi, One-Shot, Romance, Stupid Bet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Lors d'une soirée entre amis, en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Naruto, ce dernier, saoul, se retrouve à accepter un pari, et pas des moindres: trouver une petite amie à Sai, et ce en une semaine. Mais comment y parvenir, alors que la notion d'amour semblait toujours lui échapper?





	Mais avec qui pourrait-il aller?

                L’air empestait l’alcool, de telle sorte que l’atmosphère en était rendue très étouffante. Mais cela ne semblait pas le moins du monde déranger ses consommateurs, écroulés au bar ou occupés à vociférer à qui voulait les entendre. Parmi eux, un groupe se démarquait ; composé de jeunes ninjas du village, il fêtait l’anniversaire de l’un de ses membres, Naruto Uzumaki. Celui-ci riait à gorge déployée à une blague de Kiba assis à côté de lui, malgré qu’il ne l’ait pas totalement comprise. Leurs camarades filles dansaient un peu plus loin, en compagnie des plus courageux d’entre eux, tous complètement saouls, avec des jeunes hommes et femmes qu’ils s’amusaient à aguicher sans même les connaitre et sans que cela n’aille plus loin.

Après quelques coups d’œil intéressés au décolleté d’un petit groupe de jeunes femmes qui passa près d’eux, puis se détournant d’elle avec un sourire enjôleur, Kiba reprit :

\- En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire qu’il s’amuse, lui.

Il désigna d’un geste ample de la main Sai assis un peu à l’écart, comme à son habitude, sirotant tranquillement son premier verre. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Lui-même en était déjà à son huitième.

\- Ça, on peut le dire...

\- Ce qu’il lui faudrait, ce serait une fille pour le décoincer ! fit Kiba en riant de plus belle, saisissant de nouveau son verre encore à moitié rempli et l’amenant à ses lèvres.

Mais il fut le seul.

\- Sérieux ?

Kiba perdit son sourire. Une blague, c’était une blague, non ?

\- Bah… qu’est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Naruto approcha son visage de son ami et, son haleine empestant l’alcool faisant froncer le nez sensible du maitre-chien, lui demanda :

\- Si t’es sérieux qu’il lui faut une copine ?

\- Une copine ? Lui ? Bah amuse-toi pour la trouver, alors !

Il continua en ricanant mais Naruto ne l’écoutait déjà plus et fixait vaguement son verre presque vide. Kiba venait de lui lancer involontairement un défi à relever. Et il se devait de le réussir, mais comment ?

\- Hé, Naruto, tu m’écoutes ?

L’interpellé sortit de ses songes et le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rassure-moi, tu ne prends pas ça au sérieux, pas vrai ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Vas-y, Naruto, je sais que tu peux le faire ! les interrompit Lee, malgré qu’il n’ait nullement écouté leur conversation, levant joyeusement son verre à leur santé avant de le boire cul sec.

Les regards inquisiteurs de leurs amis présents autour d’eux convergèrent vers eux, tandis que les autres, présents un peu plus tôt sur la piste de danse, revenaient se reposer. Il hésita, fixa Sai qui haussa à peine un sourcil, son habituel sourire hypocrite collé au visage. Ce dernier, ce sourire qu’il haïssait tant, acheva de le convaincre. Il fallait qu’il disparaisse. Et jamais, le fait de se battre avec Sai, de la frapper, ou autre chose, n’y était parvenu jusqu’à présent. Peut-être qu’une fille, si ?

Il bomba le torse et lança fièrement à Kiba :

\- T’inquiète, dans une semaine, il est casé ! Et tu me devras un mois de ramens !

Tous le dévisagèrent, surpris, cherchant à savoir de quoi et de qui il parlait, alors que l’homme-chien se mit à rire :

\- J’aimerais bien voir ça ! Ok, à dans une semaine ! Et c’est toi qui m’offriras un mois de ramens ! Ne viens surtout pas pleurer après !

Et ce fut sur ces paroles que certains partirent, suivis d’autres, ce faisant tard, même si personne n’avait eu la moindre explication à ce sujet.

**

Vomir. Ce fut la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit tandis qu’il se réveillait. Une gueule de bois. Fantastique. Naruto n’avait pas besoin d’un med-nin pour déterminer qu’il était dans un état pitoyable. Conviction qui se renforça lorsqu’il chuta lamentablement à la sortie de son lit, ses membres ne le soutenant plus. Il rampa presque pour se rendre aux toilettes et vomit son repas et l’alcool ingurgités la veille. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées. Combien de verres avait-il réussi à avaler pour être comme ça ? Et il pouvait se moquer de la vieille Tsunade, après ça !

Ceci fait, il se rendit dans la salle à manger, nauséeux, et s’affala sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, essayant de se remémorer ce qu’il avait bien pu faire le soir dernier. Ses souvenirs revinrent peu à peu, bien qu’il dût forcer. D’abord, lui et ses amis au bar, en train de boire… les autres dansaient un peu plus loin… lui aussi, mais au début…  de nouveau au bar, à boire… Sai isolé… lui et Kiba discutaient… de quoi ?... des blagues stupides… à son propos… mais pourquoi, d’ailleurs ?... Un défi !

\- Oh, non, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Qu’est-ce qui m’a pris ? J’aurais dû faire semblant d’être malade, ou un autre truc dans le genre. Je suis bien, maintenant. Je suis censé faire comment, moi, pour le caser en une semaine ?!

Et pourquoi avait-il dit une semaine, d’ailleurs ? Un an aurait déjà été bien mieux, et encore, pas suffisant pour un cas pareil !

Il prit son petit-déjeuner, morose, s’habilla puis sortit rejoindre son équipe. Le rendez-vous était fixé à 9 heures. Il arriva un quart d’heure en avance, seul, réfléchissant à ce qu’il pouvait faire, lorsque Sakura le rejoignit.

\- Ohayo, Naruto-kun.

Un beau silence lui répondit. Ceci, ainsi que le niveau de concentration dans lequel l’Uzumaki semblait être plongé, surprirent la jeune fleur qui s’inquiéta. Naruto n’était jamais comme ça, sauf lorsqu’ils étaient en mission, notamment lorsqu’elle concernait Sasuke. Ou tout du moins, lorsqu’elle était suffisamment intéressante. Or, ils n’avaient aucune mission en vue. Sinon, bien qu’il soit loin d’être stupide, il était exubérant et souvent irréfléchi. Mais ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle agita la main devant les yeux de son meilleur ami et l’interpella :

\- Oy, Naruto… il se passe quelque chose ? Qu’y a-t-il ?

Il sembla soudain se réveiller, cligna des yeux et leva son visage vers Sakura qui le fixait toujours. Puis repensa au défi. Kiba ne lui avait jamais précisé qu’il ne devait user d’aucune aide. En fait il n’avait rien précisé du tout. Et vu sa situation désespérée…

\- Tu te rappelles d’hier ? fit-il pour annoncer le sujet, un peu hésitant, sachant qu’elle lui reprocherait ce défi inconsidéré et impossible à relever.

\- Euh… oui. Tu parles bien d’hier soir ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, vous avez bu et –

\- Et avant de partir ?

Il la fixa sans sourciller, alors que celle-ci ne voyait pas le lien entre son visage soucieux et les événements de la veille. Ok, il avait bu, et alors ? Il n’était pas le seul. Peut-être avait-il la gueule de bois – ceci était sans doute le cas à sa mine pâle voire maladive –, mais cela n’avait sans doute rien à voir. Puis elle se rappela d’un détail, de paroles échangées justement quelques minutes avant qu’elle ne parte :

\- Eh bien… apparemment, Kiba t’aurait lancé un défi, mais je ne me rappelle pas de quoi il était question… Non, en fait je n’ai jamais su de quoi il était question. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour faire simple, je dois trouver une copine à Sai en une semaine.

Silence. Temps de réception du message, de l’analyse, de l’interprétation et de –

\- QUOI ?!

Elle ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu’elle ressentait, là, en cet instant. Elle était… choquée. Oui, c’était cela, sans doute. Comment Naruto avait-il pu avoir la stupidité d’accepter un tel défi ? Même pour une déesse de l’amour, ou autre entité mythologique associée, ce serait une mission difficile. Il était incasable ! Il était associable, et les filles ne représentaient rien pour lui ! Ni les hommes non plus… Alors que voulez-vous faire de cela ?

\- Oui, et, euh, pour savoir… tu ne voudrais pas m’aider ?

Bah voyons, elle n’avait que ça à faire, se creuser la tête pour une cause perdue… Même s’ils ne semblaient pas prêts de recevoir un ordre de mission durant la semaine qui allait suivre, elle avait d’autres choses à faire ! S’occuper de patients à l’hôpital, par exemple !

Mais deux yeux suppliants la firent hésiter puis, après un certain temps, elle céda et poussa un long soupir.

\- Bon, d’accord…

\- Ouais !

\- … mais je te donne juste des conseils !

\- Bah, pourquoi ? fit Naruto, étonné.

\- C’est ton défi, baka, pas le mien.

Il râla quelques instants, avant d’acquiescer. Sakura regretta d’avoir accepté ; elle-même n’avait aucune idée de comment procéder !

\- Si seulement on savait quel est son genre de filles…, soupira-t-elle, se demandant intérieurement avec amertume s’il en avait un, au moins.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Baka, t’y crois vraiment, Sai et toi parlant de filles ? Sauf pour critiquer, bien sûr, au moins on aura compris ce qu’il n’aime pas !

\- Bah, on fait par élimination, alors !

\- C’est-à-dire ? Tu vas finir par éliminer tout le monde, avec Sai !

\- On dresse une liste de filles que l’on connait, toi comprise –

\- Pas la peine, on sait déjà ce qu’il pense de moi, grimaça-t-elle soudain vexée, songeant à l’attribut gracieusement offert par le jeune homme.

\- On ne sait jamais !

\- Si ça t’amuse…

\- Donc, après cela, on essaie de connaitre ses goûts en matière de filles –

_-Tu_ essaieras !

\- Hein ? Oui, oui… on retire celles qui ne correspondent pas à ses descriptions et…

\- Et ? Tu viens d’éliminer tout le monde, déjà !

\- On teste !

\- On teste ?

\- Oui ! On lui donne des rendez-vous ou des occasions de voir ces filles et on voit ce que cela donne !

\- On devrait peut-être passer directement à cette étape, d’ailleurs… et si ça ne marche pas ?

\- Sakura, ne sois pas si pessimiste !

\- Non, je suis juste réaliste.

\- Bah, on verra le moment venu… pour le moment, il faut le questionner !

\- Ils arrivent. Peut-être en auras-tu l’occasion.

Elle avait raison. Deux silhouettes apparurent devant eux ; le premier était Yamato, leur chef d’équipe, au bandeau si reconnaissable ; le second était Sai. Tout chez lui l’identifiait clairement. Le faux sourire qu’il leur adressa les exaspéra d’emblée.

Celui-ci les rejoignit et les salua, tandis que le plus âgé se posta devant eux afin de leur expliquer le nouveau fonctionnement de leurs entrainements, afin de profiter au mieux de ces journées sans mission qui s’accumulaient depuis quelques temps. Il était préalablement allé voir l’Hokage pour savoir si cette situation se prolongerait encore longtemps, et c’était visiblement le cas.

D'habitude attentive, Sakura ne le fut pas plus que Naruto, chacun fixant leur homologue, objet de leur problème, réfléchissant à son sujet. En le détaillant quelque peu, la rose songea qu’elle s’était peut-être trompée. Sai faisait des efforts pour comprendre les autres, ainsi que la valeur des sentiments. Ce devait être difficile pour lui, alors qu’on lui avait appris à ne pas en ressentir. Il était difficile, pour tout le monde, de se remettre en question et de changer ; cela ne pouvait se faire du jour au lendemain. Mais il essayait, tout de même : il participait aux rendez-vous organisés entre amis, tentait parfois de faire la conversation, même si cela était dur pour lui, et il ne lançait plus de piques à leur égard, quoi qu’elle avait dû le frapper et l’injurier à de nombreuses reprises avant qu’il ne comprenne que, pour sa santé physique et mentale, il valait mieux arrêter de l’appeler « la moche ».

Yamato acheva son long discours et demanda :

\- Vous avez compris ?

Sai hocha la tête, tandis que les deux autres se tournèrent enfin vers lui, et leur regard interrogatif ne le trompa pas. Il soupira.

\- Sai, explique-leur.

Celui-ci se tourna vers eux, étonné par ce « leur », avant de reprendre un visage impassible. Que Naruto n’écoute pas, c’était habituel, trop impatient qu’il était, mais Sakura… Il fixa cette dernière qui se sentit gênée, puis répéta mot pour mot les instructions de leur capitaine. Ceci fait, ils commencèrent l’entrainement qui finit une heure plus tard, écourté par Yamato qui dût partir. Naruto ne put qu’espérer brièvement que les prédictions étaient fausses, et qu’enfin il allait se passer quelque chose. Il se sentait ramollir par toutes ces journées sans rien faire.

\- Je vous laisse. On reprend l’entrainement la prochaine fois, ok ?

Puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto et Sakura se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis fixèrent Sai. C’était le moment parfait. Personne autour. Et ils n’auraient même pas besoin de lui courir après, comme ça.

L’Uzumaki s’approcha de son homologue. Il lui fit un grand sourire pour lui cacher sa nervosité, ne sachant comment amener le sujet sans que la discussion ne dérape de trop dès le début. Mais la présence de son amie le rassura et il lui demanda d’une voix posée :

\- Dis-moi, Sai, as-tu déjà eu une petite amie ?

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. La réponse était évidente. Et ils n’avaient pas du temps à perdre en questions inutiles ! Sai finirait, tôt ou tard – et plutôt tôt – par se lasser de la conversation et s’en aller. Et ils devaient obtenir des réponses avant que cela n’arrive !

\- Non.

\- Et tu aimerais en avoir une ?

\- A quoi ça me servirait ?

Sakura grimaça. Quelle vision utilitariste de la chose ! C’était pire qu’elle ne le pensait. En même temps, s’il se cantonnait aux livres pour comprendre…

Naruto ne réagit pas à cette réponse et poursuivit :

\- Pourquoi ?

Sai le sonda du regard ; pourquoi insister autant là-dessus ? D’habitude, il abandonnait de suite dans ce domaine-là pour éviter de se battre – il réussissait toujours à les exaspérer, sans le vouloir. Le jinchuuriki resta impassible, prenant le visage de Sai pour modèle. Au bout de quelques instants, ce dernier finit par répondre :

\- Elles ne m’intéressent pas.

\- Tu es sûr ? Pourquoi ?

L’artiste hoqueta de surprise, tandis que la rose lui jetait un regard en biais ; comment ça, il en doutait ? Naruto le lui reprochait à chaque fois ! Alors pourquoi lui prenait-il soudain la tête avec ça ?

\- Ecoute, tu me connais assez pour le savoir : certaines notions m’échappent, notamment celles concernant les sentiments, l’amour et le fait de sortir avec quelqu’un. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je sortirais avec une fille sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Tu sors avec quelqu’un lorsque tu es amoureux d’elle. Lorsque tu ne penseras qu’à cette personne, que tu voudras la protéger à tout prix et qu’elle soit heureuse, alors tu pourras te poser des questions.

Un blanc s’installa entre les trois adolescents, alors qu’une brise commençait à souffler, avant que tout ne redevienne calme. Calme que Sai finit par briser :

\- Je ne te comprendrai jamais, Naruto.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil. C’était tout ce qu’il trouvait à lui dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu insistes autant, tu as sans doute tes raisons et je ne veux pas les connaitre. J’espère juste que cela ne m’attirera pas d’ennuis.

Puis il partit, et les deux amis se retrouvèrent seuls. Plusieurs minutes s’égrenèrent avant que Naruto ne jure.

\- On en est toujours au même point ! Malgré mes questions, on ne sait toujours rien !

Il prit un air abattu et baissa la tête. Sakura posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. A cause du court délai qu’ils avaient, ils n’avaient pas droit à l’échec. Sinon Kiba le ruinerait.

\- On passe directement à la phase B ? Ça ne sert à rien d’insister, on n’obtiendra rien de lui ainsi. Il ne parlera pas plus que ce qu’il n’a déjà fait là.

Naruto leva son regard et croisa ses yeux couleur de jade, surpris.

\- La phase B ?

\- On va essayer de voir son comportement avec des filles.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire et hocha la tête en signe d’accord. Alors qu’ils prenaient le chemin du retour vers le village, il s’écria :

\- Mais par qui commençons-nous ?

**

                Elle entra dans Konoha après que les gardes l’eurent _enfin_ identifiée. Quels imbéciles, ne l’avaient-ils donc pas reconnue ? Et elle avait eu beau leur expliquer qu’elle était la sœur du Kazekage et l’ambassadrice de Suna, ils ne l’avaient pas laissée passer, et l’avaient même menacé de l’enfermer si elle continuait de protester ! Ce fut donc d’un pas rageur, ses quatre couettes blondes légèrement défaites, qu’elle déambula dans les rues en quête du bâtiment réservé à l’Hokage. Encore énervée par l’incident, elle ne remarqua pas les deux silhouettes qui la suivaient discrètement.

\- Aïe ! C’était mon pied, Naruto !

\- Oups, désolé… Où est Sai ? On se fiche de Temari, on –

\- Il est là, lui répondit Sakura en le désignant un peu plus loin dans la rue. Et non, on ne se fiche pas d’elle, c’est notre première candidate. Il faut trouver un moyen de les faire se rencontrer.

\- Ok.

Ils se glissèrent telles des ombres auprès de la jeune femme, et Naruto fit la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit : un croche-pied. Ils se cachèrent sous les jurons étouffés et indignés de la rose, tandis que Temari tombait. Elle se rattrapa à la seule chose à laquelle elle put s’accrocher. Sai. Marchant plus vite qu’elle, il s’était rapidement trouvé à son niveau. Elle leva son visage vers lui et se redressa, toute agressivité disparue.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa-t-elle, je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, je –

\- Ce n’est rien, pas la peine de vous excuser, fit-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Ah… alors, merci.

Il hocha la tête puis commença à partir lorsqu’elle l’interpella :

\- Excusez-moi !

\- Oui ?

\- J’étais énervée tout à l’heure, et je crois que je me suis – enfin. Je cherche le bâtiment de l’Hokage, pourriez-vous –

\- C’est plus loin sur votre droite, devant la falaise.

\- Ok, merci.

Elle fit un signe d’au revoir de la main et s’empressa de partir tandis que Sai rentrait tranquillement chez lui.

Du côté de Naruto et de Sakura, un débat était en cours.

\- Dis, tu crois qu’avec ce sourire –

\- Franchement, non, le coupa la fleur de cerisier. Hormis ce sourire que l’on pourrait adresser à n’importe qui, il n’y avait rien à interpréter là-dessus. Et ils se sont vouvoyés. Je pensais pourtant qu’ils se connaissaient !

\- Moi aussi. La dernière fois que j’ai vu Gaara, il m’avait demandé si ça se passait bien avec lui, car il a entendu parler de… euh… de l’ambiance dans notre équipe.

\- Et comme Temari est sa sœur, on aurait pu penser qu’elle en aurait entendu parler.

Déçus par ce premier test qui ne leur avait apporté aucun nouvel éclairage, ils entrèrent dans un petit bar pour se rafraichir. Ils y virent Kiba, un verre de sake à la main, une jeune femme à la poitrine opulente à ses côtés. Celui-ci les remarqua et les interpella :

\- Hé, Naruto ! Salut, vieux, comment ça va ? Ça avance ?

Le blond tira une légère grimace, tant par la question que par l’haleine chargée d’alcool de son ami dont la main baladeuse remontait vers le décolleté de la jeune femme, qui émit un gloussement tout en lui caressant d’un doigt le bas de la nuque. Les deux jeunes hommes frissonnèrent, l’un de désir contenu et l’autre de dégoût.

\- Pas trop mal, mentit-il.

\- Bien, bien ! J’ai hâte de voir ça ! Sai avec une copine ! Ha ha ha !

Son rire et les caresses langoureuses de sa compagne les incitèrent à abandonner leur idée initiale, et ils fuirent le bar. Kiba devait être profondément ivre pour agir de la sorte. Sakura se demandait même s’il n’avait pas un problème, parce qu’il buvait beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Et l’absence de mission ne devait pas arranger les choses.

Ils partirent manger à Ichiraku, et le reste de la journée fut consacrée à étayer la liste des candidates potentielles et des plans pour tester leurs hypothèses.

**

\- Aujourd’hui, on commence par… ?

\- Tenten !

\- Hein ? Mais elle n’est pas en mission ?

\- Non, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Bah, ça fait un moment que je ne l’ai pas vu, ainsi que Neji.

\- Bah moi, si.

Naruto se retourna, voyant les yeux de son amie fixer un point derrière son dos. En effet, la jeune fille dont il était question se trouvait là, à une centaines de mètres d’eux, occupée à… il ne savait quoi, mais dans tous les cas, elle était vêtue d’une tenue de civile et ne s’entrainait pas au lancer d’armes. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était vraiment incapable de dire ce qu’elle faisait.

\- Naruto ! Arrête de la dévisager comme ça, elle va nous repérer !

\- Et alors ? Nous ne sommes pas en train de nous cacher !

\- Baka ! On ne sait pas comment elle pourrait l’interpréter, et il nous faut la faire rencontrer Sai !

\- Il est où celui-là, d’ailleurs ?

Il était encore assez tôt, mais le soleil était suffisamment haut pour bien éclairer la scène devant eux et ses alentours. Ils s’étaient rejoints une dizaine de minutes auparavant à leur lieu de rendez-vous, puis l’avaient quitté pour déambuler lentement dans les rues de Konoha. Ils n’avaient pas fait attention à la direction prise, et se retrouvaient maintenant dans ce parc, en bordure du village. Il y avait encore peu de monde dehors, et encore moins en ce lieu ; seulement eux, et Tenten.

C’était bien beau d’être tombés sur elle, mais Sai était absent, et ils ne savaient pas où il était. Ils ne l’avaient pas croisé, et ne connaissaient pas ses habitudes, bien qu’ils doutent qu’il soit un lève-tard. Hormis ses peintures. Mais ça n’indiquait pas sa localisation actuelle.

Sakura finit par soupirer, lassée. Elle n’avait même pas pensé à ce détail. Si en plus ils devaient lui courir après, et le forcer à se diriger vers leurs candidates – cobayes, ils n’en avaient pas fini !

Et Tenten ne connaissait pas Sai. Ou peut-être en avait-elle entendu parler, mais elle n’avait pas dû y attacher une réelle importance. En fait, si, elle l’avait certainement croisé durant l’une de leurs soirées entre amis. Mais Sakura n’avait pas souvenir d’un quelconque échange de paroles entre eux.

Peut-être était-ce inutile de la tester, après tout.

\- Oy ! Sai est là ! T’es devin ou quoi ?

\- Hm ?

Elle leva la tête et vit leur équipier un peu plus loin en retrait, son matériel de peinture sous le bras, scruter le paysage, à la recherche d’un coin tranquille pour peindre. Mais il se trouvait à l’opposé de Tenten ; il n’était pas sûr qu’il ait vu la jeune fille.

\- Bien, c’est déjà ça de fait ! s’enthousiasma Sakura. Mais comment les faire se croiser ?

Surtout qu’elle n’avait pas trop de temps à y consacrer : elle devrait bientôt aller à l’hôpital. Et, quoique soit en train de faire Tenten, elle ne resterait pas éternellement là à attendre. Et ils ne pouvaient décidément pas se planter devant l’un d’entre eux, lui dire d’aller voir l’autre et se tenir en retrait pour voir ce qu’il se passerait. Les deux autres se demanderaient juste ce qui leur prenait.

Mais peut-être n’auraient-ils rien à faire, après tout. Car Tenten semblait s’être rendu compte de la présence du jeune peintre, occupé à installer son matériel, et le dévisageait de loin, hésitante. Puis elle s’avança. Vers Sai.

\- Eh ! T’as vu, elle fait tout à notre place, c’est génial ! s’exclama Naruto, excité.

\- On dirait…, murmura Sakura, soudain mal à l’aise.

Se serait-elle trompée ? Tenten pourrait-elle s’intéresser ainsi au jeune homme ?

Elle se rabroua mentalement. Il n’y avait pas de quoi être déprimée, au contraire ! Peut-être ce défi s’achèverait-il plus vite qu’ils ne l’auraient pensé ! Au moins pourrait-elle se consacrer à des choses plus intéressantes que ces absurdités. Même si, de toutes les jeunes filles auxquelles elle avait pensé, Sakura n’aurait jamais songé que ce pourrait être elle.

\- Tu entends de quoi ils parlent ? articula soudain Naruto, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle, son regard plongé dans la contemplation de ce jeune couple improbable.

Comme Naruto, elle ne pouvait que les voir s’agiter ; enfin, plutôt Tenten, debout près de Sai. Lui n’avait que le visage tourné vers son interlocutrice, et répondait peu. Cette discussion tenait plus du monologue que d’une réelle conversation.

Sakura les quitta des yeux, lorsqu’elle vit du coin de l’œil son ami se tortiller sur place, une grimace tordant ses lèvres, les sourcils froncés, l’air songeur.

\- Qu’y a-t-il ?

\- On… on dirait qu’il s’en fout. Ou qu’elle gêne. Il n’a même pas essayé de lui adresser un sourire, même un hypocrite. On dirait qu’il attend juste que ça passe.

Sakura haussa un sourcil, étonnée, puis détailla davantage le couple. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Maintenant qu’il le disait, elle le voyait également ; Sai ne semblait pas du tout emballé par la présence de Tenten, ou tout du moins n’en appréciait pas la valeur. Elle secoua la tête, agacée.

\- Ok, il semblerait que ce soit fichu de ce côté-là.

Ce fut à cet instant que Tenten adressa un signe de tête au jeune homme et partit, la mine enjouée. Ils ne sauraient sans doute jamais ce qu’ils s’étaient dit, pour qu’elle parte ainsi.

\- J’vais demander à Sai !

\- Hein ? De quoi tu – attends !

Mais Naruto s’était déjà élancé, et moins d’une minute après, il fut auprès de leur équipier. Sakura ne put que le suivre. Après tout, elle-même était curieuse.

\- Yo, Sai ! Vous parliez de quoi, toi et Tenten ?

Sakura se retint de le frapper. Quelle façon d’amener les choses ! Ils ne risquaient pas de passer pour des voyeurs, avec ça ! Elle pouvait déjà entendre les futures moqueries de Sai qui ne devraient plus tarder de fuser. Sans donner de réponse au passage, bien entendu.

Mais elle fut déçue.

\- Tenten ?

\- Oui, la fille avec qui tu viens de parler ! Tu ne la connaissais pas ?

\- Si, mais je ne vois pas en quoi notre conversation t’intéresse. Vous nous espionniez ?

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ferait-on une chose pareille ? ricana Naruto, se grattant l’arrière du crâne.

Sakura soupira. Sa gêne était palpable. Même un gosse saurait dire qu’il mentait, alors un ancien ANBU de la Racine…

Mais cela ne sembla pas agacer le moins du monde ce dernier, qui haussa juste les épaules, plongeant son pinceau dans de la peinture fraiche.

\- Elle a évoqué une mission, et m’a remercié pour un service. Ça s’arrête là.

Naruto le dévisagea quelques secondes, sceptique, avant d’acquiescer. C’était plausible. Et mieux valait ne pas trop insister.

Dès lors, Sai les ignora. Sakura partit donc, pressée par l’heure, mais Naruto resta, s’asseyant à côté de l’artiste, et fixant en silence l’ébauche de dessin que dressait le jeune peintre.

**

                Sakura retira sa blouse avec soulagement, et se tamponna le front avec un mouchoir. La chaleur était presque étouffante, rendant sa peau moite. Ce n’était pas la canicule, pourtant. Mais il était déjà une heure de l’après-midi, et elle avait travaillé non-stop depuis près de cinq heures. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais tous les malades semblaient s’être donnés rendez-vous à l’hôpital en cette matinée qui s’achevait, parce qu’ils avaient afflué. Et les raisons allaient d’un simple malaise à des blessures graves : un homme était même venu se faire retirer le long piquet qui le transperçait de part en part ! Il avait eu de la chance de s’en être finalement sorti, après l’opération, car ce n’était pas gagné d’avance.

Mais maintenant, c’était sa pause de déjeuner. Elle n’avait qu’une demi-heure, mais ce n’était pas un problème. Son bento sous le bras, elle sortit de l’hôpital et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, non loin de là. Un patient nécessitait une opération dans l’après-midi, et elle voulait vérifier quelques détails avant de se lancer ; ce n’était pas une chirurgie très courante, et toute erreur serait préjudiciable.

Une fois à l’intérieur, elle eut tôt fait de trouver le livre dont elle avait besoin, et elle chercha une table en retrait, avec des places restantes. Elle préférait être tranquille. Elle en trouva une, s’assit, posa son livre et l’ouvrit à la page souhaitée, prit son bento et ses baguettes, dégagea le couvercle, et débuta son repas, en même temps que sa lecture. Après quelques minutes, elle entendit à peine une chaise racler contre le sol, un poids s’affaisser dessus avec un bruit étouffé, et plusieurs livres glisser sur le bois de la table. Mais elle ne chercha même pas à identifier l’auteur de ces agitations, son esprit restreint à ce qu’elle-même faisait.

Ce ne fut pas long. Puis elle s’étira, ferma son livre et sa boite vide, et leva la tête. Quelqu’un se tenait assis à la même table qu’elle, en face d’elle, plongé dans sa lecture. Sai.

\- Sai ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu voulais me parler ?

Trois livres étaient posés près de son coude, et leur contenu titilla sa curiosité. Elle tendit le cou, mais ne put en lire le titre.

\- Pas spécialement. J’ai l’habitude de m’asseoir ici.

\- Ah oui ?

Ce n’était pas très étonnant. Les livres étaient son seul moyen qu’il avait trouvé pour essayer de les comprendre, eux et leurs sentiments qui lui étaient étrangers. Et ce coin reculé était parfait pour avoir la paix.

Sakura regarda l’heure. Il ne lui restait que dix minutes. Elle devrait bientôt partir, même si ce n’était pas si loin.

\- Que me voulez-vous, Naruto et toi ?

\- Pardon ?

Il avait toujours la tête baissée vers les pages légèrement jaunies, et elle crut un instant avoir imaginé sa question. Mais son bref coup d’œil qu’il lui jeta ensuite l’assura que ce n’était pas le cas.

\- Mais rien, pourquoi ?

Elle devinait déjà les arguments qu’il pourrait lui adresser et à vrai dire, elle n’avait rien pour les contrer. A sa place, elle jugerait aussi la situation et leur insistance bizarres.

\- Je ne crois pas. Que veut Naruto ? Me caser ?

Sakura grimaça légèrement, puis se composa un visage étonné. Il était perspicace. Mais elle n’avait pas envie d’en parler. Ni le temps. Naruto n’avait qu’à se débrouiller avec, si Sai tenait tant à le savoir.

Elle se leva.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolée mais je dois y aller. Je bosse à l’hôpital. Ne t’inquiète pas, tu n’auras pas d’ennuis.

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse, prit ses affaires et le livre qu’elle rangea, et s’empressa de filer hors du bâtiment. Et Sai ne put que la regarder faire, un sourcil haussé, songeur, avant de retourner à sa lecture.

**

Déjà cinq jours. Cinq jours que le défi avait été lancé, et toujours rien. Pourtant, ils n’avaient pas chômé : ils avaient tenté un nombre incroyable de filles, ninjas comme civils, sans succès. Naruto se demandait comment il avait pu rester à ce point insensible face à certaines d’entre elles, particulièrement belles et attirantes. Sakura avait répliqué, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, qu’il avait peut-être déjà quelqu’un en vue, mais c’était impossible. Ils l’auraient remarqué, sinon. Et Sai était déjà naturellement incapable de se lier d’amitié avec quelqu’un, alors tomber amoureux, comme ça, sans personne derrière pour le pousser et le guider ?

Il ne restait plus que quelques filles à tester. Malgré le désespoir qui les envahissait peu à peu, ils essayaient de tempérer : Sai connaissait mieux ces filles-là.

Naruto attendait au pont, à l’heure habituelle, pour son rendez-vous avec Sakura. Il aurait aimé que ce soit en d’autres circonstances, plus romantiques, mais c’était déjà pas mal ! Et puis, peut-être cela se ferait-il plus tard !

Il la vit arriver habillée d’une robe légère en mousseline, d’un rose pâle se rapprochant de la couleur de ses cheveux, chaussée de ballerines noires lacées autour de ses chevilles. Ce n’était pas souvent qu’il la voyait ainsi vêtue, autrement qu’en tenue de ninja. Mais en même temps, il faisait chaud et beau, aucune mission ne décidait de venir, et même si elle passait beaucoup de temps à l’hôpital, elle avait eu pas mal de temps libre ces derniers jours. Tout à coup, il se sentit misérable dans son habituel survêtement orange, même s’il n’avait pas mis le gilet. Il aurait pu changer, pour une fois.

\- Ohayo, Naruto-kun !

\- Ohayo, Sakura-chan ! Alors, c’est qui cette fois ?

\- Mmh… Ino ! Elle vient de rentrer d’une mission diplomatique, et ne devrait pas repartir avant un moment ! Je sais qu’il lui plait et –

\- Je me demande comment elle fait !

\- Naruto ! On s’en fiche, tu n’es pas une fille ! Donc il suffirait de lui demander d’obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui. On voit ce qui se passe et voilà.

\- On y va ?

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la boutique de fleurs tenue par la famille Yamanaka. Ils y entrèrent et furent accueillis par une tornade blonde enthousiaste aux yeux bleus qui sauta littéralement sur la jeune rose. Elle leur fit un grand sourire et leur demanda la raison de leur venue. Elle devinait que cela n’avait aucun rapport avec les fleurs.

\- C’est à propos de Sai.

Ino prit un air sérieux, fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait un problème ?

\- Oui ?

\- On voudrait savoir si tu pourrais essayer d’obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On voudrait vérifier quelque chose.

\- Et vous croyez que le fait de prendre rendez-vous avec lui va vous aider ?

\- Enfin on l’espère. Tu acceptes ?

Ino les fixa quelques instants avant de lâcher :

\- D’accord. Je vais essayer.

Elle partit quelques minutes hors de leur vue puis revint, son tablier de fleuriste en moins.

\- C’est bon, ma mère est là et accepte que je m’absente quelques minutes. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de clients à cette heure, de toute façon.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la boutique. Naruto s’approcha de Sakura et lui chuchota :

\- Et on fait comment pour les voir ? On se cache ?

\- Peut-être n’aurons-nous pas besoin. Il est onze heures, le rendez-vous se passera certainement dans un restaurant, s’il a lieu. Il suffira qu’on y aille aussi.

\- Ah, euh, oui, mais… et qui paye ?

Avec cette absence de mission qui se prolongeait, et son appétit un peu trop titanesque, sa pauvre grenouille était presque à sec !

\- Bah toi !

\- Mais –

\- Je plaisante. Ecoute, on verra là-bas. J’ai économisé pas mal, et je travaille à l’hôpital, donc ça compense l’absence de mission. Ça ne me pose pas de problème de payer pour toi.

Naruto soupira de soulagement. Ils auraient eu l’air fin, bloqués dans un restaurant parce qu’ils n’avaient pas de quoi payer.

Ils trouvèrent Sai à la lisière de la forêt, en compagnie d’Hinata. Ils s’arrêtèrent et les fixèrent. La jeune Hyûga s’entrainait, et Sai peignait à proximité, le regard perdu dans le paysage devant lui. Tous deux s’ignoraient, aucun échange n’avait lieu entre eux. A peine réagit-il lorsque la jeune fille trébucha.

Ce fut Naruto qui l’aida à se relever, tandis qu’Ino s’avançait vers le jeune peintre. Celui-ci la dévisageait, tranquille, et ne fit pas mine de se lever.

\- Euh, Sai, tu es libre ce midi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Ça te dirait qu’on déjeune ensemble ? Je connais un restaurant sympa pas très loin.

Il l’observa quelques secondes, silencieux, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Ino acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Elle avait cru un instant qu’il allait refuser à sa demande trop directe. C’était Sai, après tout.

\- Bon, bah, à dans une heure, alors. Tu connais la boutique ?

\- Je vois où elle est, oui. Là-bas dans une heure, donc ?

\- A tout à l’heure.

Puis ils se séparèrent, et Ino reprit le chemin de la boutique. Naruto et Sakura la rejoignirent après qu’ils furent hors de vue de Sai. Il fallait tout de même qu’ils sachent où aller !

L’heure passa rapidement. Naruto et Sakura se rendirent à l’adresse indiquée. Il s’agissait d’un grand bâtiment élégant aux tons rouges et dorés appelé Yakota.

\- Ah, oui, d’accord, ne put que souffler Naruto, dont la vue confirma que son portefeuilles était incapable d’assurer sa fonction.

Sakura ne put que grimacer à la dépense que ce stupide rendez-vous allait lui occasionner. Naruto avait intérêt à réussir son pari, et à la dédommager de _ça_. Et ça avait intérêt d’être bon. Ça devait l’être, si Ino y allait.

Ils passèrent sous le petit porche avant d’entrer, et débouchèrent dans une magnifique salle très étendue. Des lustres formés de gouttes de pierres semi-précieuses translucides et rougeoyantes diffusaient une douce lumière dans la pièce. Plusieurs tableaux de maitre dans le même ton s’étendaient le long des murs et les colonnes décoratives étaient sculptées d’entrelacs dorés aux figures compliquées.

Un serveur les amena à une table. Celle-ci était bien placée, et permettait d’avoir une vue sur toute la pièce. Où que soient placés les deux autres, au moins l’un d’eux les aurait dans son champ de vision.

Leurs deux amis ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et furent rapidement placés. Ce fut Sakura qui eut le meilleur point de vue, même si Naruto pouvait les voir en bougeant un peu la tête. Ils en furent satisfaits.

Puis enfin, le déjeuner commença.

D’abord, tout se passa relativement bien. Naruto et Sakura discutaient et riaient entre eux et jetaient fréquemment de petits regards discrets aux deux autres. Après un moment, Ino se mit à faire quelques petits gestes vers Sai, comme tendre la main vers lui et toucher la sienne du bout des doigts tout en lui souriant gentiment. Sakura sentit son ventre se contracter. «  _Un simple mal de ventre, c’est tout. Ou peut-être est-ce dû au stress, à cause de ce pari… Si on rate ce coup-ci, je doute qu’on ait une autre chance… Après tout, Ino est la fille avec laquelle il a le plus parlé, moi excepté… Oui, c’est ça, sans doute le stress. Mais ça a l’air de bien avancer, pour le moment_ ».

Puis la situation se gâta lorsqu’arriva le plat principal. Le serveur amenait ceux de Sakura et Naruto lorsqu’un chat gris passa entre ses jambes tandis qu’il poursuivait une souris, malgré que l’entrée soit interdite aux animaux. Le serveur trébucha donc, et dans sa chute, il n’emmena pas avec lui les assiettes qui firent un vol plané. La première atterrit sur la perruque d’une vieille dame à la table voisine qui, horrifiée, poussait des couinements abominables ; la seconde plongea droit dans le léger décolleté de Sakura. Elle émit un cri bref, surprise, puis arbora une mine déconfite. Seule sa fierté lui permit de ne pas pleurer. Elle avait vécu pire que cela, mais elle avait honte. Tous les clients semblaient tournés vers la scène, et la dévisageaient, elle et l’autre femme hystérique qui pestait contre la médiocrité et le sadisme du personnel de service.

Naruto, voyant ce désastre, resta d’abord figé, puis se précipita vers la jeune fille pour l’aider à retirer les restes de nourriture sur sa robe, se servant de sa serviette. De là où ils étaient, comme les autres, Sai et Ino avaient entendu les cris et s’étaient retournés, ne pouvant que constater ce qui s’était passé. La jeune blonde eut un pincement au cœur pour sa meilleure amie, et Sai resta de marbre, à peine surpris.

\- Je suis désolée, Sakura-chan, je –

\- Mais ce n’est pas de ta faute, baka ! Maintenant ma robe est juste fichue, soupira-t-elle avec dépit.

Elle saisit sa propre serviette et, aidée de son ami et du serveur bafouillant mille excuses, elle essaya d’essuyer la tâche. Mais sans le faire exprès, saisi de petits tremblements convulsifs depuis le drame, la main du serveur glissa sur une tache de sauce et plongea entre ses seins. Il eut à peine le temps de retirer précipitamment sa main, rouge de confusion et de gêne, qu’une poigne ferme le prit par le col et l’obligea à se relever.

Ce n’était pas Naruto ; il n’avait même pas eu le temps de faire le moindre geste. C’était Sai. Et, sans doute pour la première fois, ses émotions étaient parfaitement visibles sur son visage, et ils n’étaient en rien amicaux avec le serveur. Il l’écarta de Sakura et le lâcha négligemment avec dédain, un simple regard lui signifiant qu’il avait tout intérêt à vite déguerpir. Ce qu’il fit sans demander son reste. Tous regardaient l’artiste bouche bée. Puis, rapidement, les conversations reprirent dans le restaurant. Seuls les protagonistes restèrent figés, et continuèrent de le fixer bêtement. Puis il quitta les lieux, et leurs yeux le suivirent. Le cœur d’Ino se serra ; là, elle avait sa réponse.

Sakura, elle, ne savait pas comment réagir. Les sentiments qu’elle avait ressenti lorsqu’elle s’était rendu compte du geste de Sai, et surtout de son auteur, étaient mitigés : d’un côté, de la culpabilité vis-à-vis d’Ino, à qui il plaisait, et de l’autre, de la satisfaction et du ravissement. Qui n’avait pas rêvé d’une telle galanterie ?

Sakura eut du mal à se relever, encore étourdie par ce qui venait de se produire, mais y parvint tout de même. Après quelques regards jetés à la dérobée dans la salle, et un signe de tête de son amie qu’elle lui adressa, accompagné d’un petit sourire piteux, elle sortit à son tour. La lumière du jour lui agressa les yeux et, après s’y être adaptée, faisant fi de sa tenue, elle commença à chercher le jeune homme. Après un quart d’heure, elle finit par apercevoir une silhouette sur le toit d’un bâtiment, dos à elle et face à la falaise où étaient sculptées les têtes des Hokage. Elle le rejoignit et, après quelques hésitations, s’assit à côté de lui. Il ne réagit pas. Elle laissa tout de même quelques minutes passer, ne sachant pas comment introduire le sujet.

\- Ecoute, Sai –

\- Pas la peine de t’excuser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Je n’ai pas supporté qu’il te touche.

Il se tourna vers elle, et ses yeux noirs s’accrochèrent à ceux de jade de la jeune fille, dont la respiration cessa lorsqu’il lui murmura d’une voix étrangement douce qui révélait pour la première fois toutes ses interrogations :

\- Mais pourquoi…

Il détailla longuement le visage de la rose, semblant y chercher dans ses traits une quelconque réponse. Elle-même ne put rien faire d’autre que le fixer à son tour.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui pourrais te le dire, Sai. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens.

\- Moi non plus.

Il s’éloigna quelque peu d’elle avec un soupir, et elle eut un pincement au cœur. A sa surprise, il se mit à rire doucement. Plus étonnant encore, il se confessa :

\- Tu sais, dans les livres que j’ai lu à ce sujet – des romans surtout –, lorsqu’un personnage était amoureux, il trouvait cette personne parfaite : belle, sympathique, drôle… toutes les qualités réunies en une seule personne ! Mais toi, tu es… colérique, susceptible, violente, et je doute que ce soient des qualités. Ton mauvais caractère, ton manque de formes et ta façon de t’habiller font que tu manques de féminisme. Tu restes jolie, mais ce n’est pas comparable à Ino ou Hinata.

Pendant toute sa tirade, Sakura passa par plusieurs états d’âme. D’abord vexée – colérique, hein ? – indignée, puis désappointée voire triste. Etait-ce si catastrophique que ça ? Son regard se baissa vers son corps plat et tout à coup, elle se sentit fade. Comment pouvait-elle espérer plaire avec ça ? Sai avait raison, elle ne tenait pas la comparaison avec Ino ou Hinata ! Déprimée, elle détourna le regard.

\- Et pourtant… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… je ne supporte pas qu’un autre te touche ; que tu sois aussi attachée à Naruto ; que tu pleures pour l’autre crétin de Sasuke qui se fiche de toi, des liens que Naruto et toi avez avec lui ; que tu ne fasses pas attention à moi, je suppose… Comment expliquer cela, selon toi ?

Elle en resta muette de stupeur. Cela ressemblait presque à une déclaration d’amour. Mais c’était Sai. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourtant, par ses paroles qui semblaient sincères, il était facile de deviner ses sentiments. Mais comment le lui dire ? Comprendrait-il ?

\- Est-ce… de l’amour ?

Elle le regarda, étonnée, et rougit. Lui-même le soupçonnait.

\- Je ne vois rien d’autre à part cela, Sai…

\- Donc, je t’aime, statua-t-il, le visage impassible.

Elle frissonna. Même dit comme cela, sans passion dans la voix, cela lui faisait de l’effet.

\- Et que fait-on, dans ce cas ?

Il prit un petit air hésitant qui l’attendrit. Il pouvait se montrer si mignon et innocent, parfois.

\- Cela dépend si les sentiments sont partagés ou non.

\- Et ça l’est ?

Pour toute réponse, il n’obtint d’abord qu’un sourire, qu’il ne sut comment interpréter. Les sourires semblaient pouvoir adopter mille significations, chez les autres. Il la vit se rapprocher, jusqu’à s’asseoir face à lui, sur ses jambes, leurs visages rendus très proches, le rendant mal à l’aise. Elle-même semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre, puis une lueur de détermination brilla dans son regard. Il ne risquait pas de faire le premier pas. Même s’il avait certainement dû le lire, il ne devait pas savoir comment faire.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, et l’embrassa. Et rapidement, elle passa maladroitement une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour approfondir le baiser. Celui-ci, après s’être laissé faire un premier temps, décida de faire comme dans les livres, ses seules références en la matière, et entoura la taille de la jeune fille d’un bras, son autre main au niveau de sa nuque. Les sensations étaient nouvelles, pour tous les deux ; mais il fallut arrêter lorsqu’ils furent à bout de souffle, et ils s’écartèrent. Ils se dévisagèrent. Et alors, Sai lui adressa un vrai sourire ; petit, juste un relèvement de fossette, mais un vrai sourire tout de même.

Puis ils restèrent assis côte à côte, admirant en silence le paysage devant eux.

**

Comme une semaine auparavant, tous se réunirent dans une discothèque pour célébrer cette fois-ci le nouveau couple formé. Malgré son attirance pour Sai connue de tous, Ino fut l’une des plus enthousiastes et anima fortement la fête. Tous trinquèrent en leur honneur.

Le couple alla s’installer confortablement sur un des canapés aménagés devant une petite table où ils posèrent leurs boissons, accompagnés de Neji et d’Hinata. Les Hyûga observèrent les autres de loin, tandis que le couple sirotait tranquillement leur verre, Sakura simplement blottie contre Sai. Les filles trainèrent les jeunes hommes, assez réticents, vers la piste de danse. Tout le monde s’amusait… tous sauf Kiba. Il était occupé à boire, morose. Il avait perdu. Il était heureux pour ses deux amis évidemment, même s’ils étaient actuellement occupés à se disputer car Sai avait osé dire que dans les livres, une personne normale ne frappait pas son compagnon – ni personne d’autre, d’ailleurs, habituellement –, mais ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être triste à l’idée d’avoir perdu ce pari, pourtant si simple à gagner. Mais le pire était certainement ce qui allait s’ensuivre. C’était déprimant.

Naruto le rejoignit et lui donna une grande tape joyeuse dans le dos.

\- Alors, Kiba, la forme ?

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Un mois de ramens gratuits… c’est pas le rêve, ça ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Rah ! Arrête d’être aussi abattu et viens t’amuser !

\- Facile à dire pour toi ! Ce n’est pas toi qui vas te faire ruiner par le plus gros mangeur de ramens de tous les temps pendant un mois entier ! s’écria soudain Kiba, rageur, posant brutalement son verre contre le bois du comptoir.

\- Mais t’inquiète pas ! T’es mon ami, je n’irai pas jusqu’à ta ruine ! Allez, viens !

Il traina Kiba jusqu’aux autres danseurs et le lâcha. Kiba fut happé par Ino qui rit de sa mine ébahie, sans qu’il ne songe à partir. Puis il sourit, entrainé dans la danse. Peut-être cette soirée ne serait-elle pas si catastrophique, finalement…


End file.
